We'll meet again, right?
by Yellow Is Mine
Summary: Blue meets up with Yellow. the girl that loves her. The girl she promised to meet again. What will happen in this Romantic comedy?


**A/N: I hope you like this. 'Cause I think this is pretty cute. Yellow is 16 and Blue, Red and Green are 17. Gold and Silver are 15. BluexYellow. Blue is a girl. BTW, happy new years!**

**We'll meet again, right?**

"Hey, can you promise me something?" The little girl grinned at Blue.

"Oh, of course. . ." Blue couldn't remember her name. _What was it?_ she wondered. _She'll kill me if I don't know later. . ._

"When we're older can we, um, see each other a-again? If its alright with you, Blue?" She blushed furiosly_. Aw_, thought Blue_. Five year olds are so cute_!

"Of course! I'd love to see you again!" exclaimed Blue.

The girl looked up hopefully. _"R-REALLY_?"

"Mm-hm. I promise." Blue grabbed the girls hand and sqeezed it. _"I promise."_

_**11** **YEARS LATER. . .**_

"YELLOW!" Green tugged Yellows ponytail. "Wake up!"

"Wah. . ." Yellow kept her head down.

"I said, WAKE UP!" Green hit her head.

"OW!" Yellow cried. "What was that for Green?" Yellow rubbed her head, whining.

"I told you to wake up." he mummbled.

"Wait, what did I miss?" Yellow asked him.

"Oh nothing much." Gold smirked at her. "Just a couple of fourmulas, and that the teacher got tripped. And that new girl wouldn't stop staring at you."

"New girl? What new girl?" Yellow grabbed her books and started walking out of the room.

"Oh yeah. I guess you were sleeping. Well shes kinda hot. Brunette hair, emerald green eyes. Shes really loud and wouldnt shut up about the teachers clothes. She literally told the teacher to burn her outfit! It was awesome!" Gold went on and on about her until Green hit him.

"Get your stuff or we'll be late." Green told Yellow, disapering to his locker.

"Ah, there she is!" Gold pointed to a tall brunette girl standing next to Yellows locker. "I'll just go talk to her a-!"

"Good-BYE!" Yellow pushed Gold away and scurried to her locker. The brunette glanced at Yellow and then quickly looked away. She tried her lock a couple of times and, when it dident work, started kicking it. _Ha, ha_! Yellow thought_. I remember when I kicked my locker._

"Want help?" Yellow asked her.

"Erm. . . Yes, please." The girl looked down. _Sh-shes beautiful_, thought Yellow. _Wow and I'm helping her_.

"There." Yellow grinned at her as she opened the locker door.

"Thanks Yellow."

Yellow froze. "How do you know my name?" The girl flinched.

"Oh, uh the teacher told me. Um, anyway what class do you have next?" The tall girl looked at her schedule.

"Chemistry. But whats your name?" Yellow asked her thinking how bad chemistry was since Lance was going to be there.

The girl smirked. "Blue. Can you take me to chemistry?" _Uh. . . What? _Yellow thought.

**X X X**

"Now class," the teacher put one hand on Blues shoulder. "This is Blue. Shes new so I expect that you be nice to her. . ." The teacher went on but Yellow could only hear Lances voice.

"Gold was right." he said. "She is hot. Maybe i can take her by tonight."

"You should re-think that." Red glared at Lance, obviosly discusted. "I bet shes friends with Yellow." _Yay! _Yellow thought. _Thanks for being an awesome friend, Red!_ _Blue, please sit next to me!_

"Sit wherever you like." The teacher told Blue. Yellow quickly patted the seat next to her, only to have Blue rush over. Yellow heard Lance mutter, "Damn it, Yellow." He glared at her which made Yellow smirk.

"Thanks again, Yellow." Blue smiled causing Yellow to blush slightly. _So pretty. . . _

"Dont mention it." she told Blue.

"Turn your books to page 147. . ." The teacher turned to the board. Then Blue started commenting on the teachers clothes. O_h boy_, Yellow thought. _Gold was right. She can talk. . ._

"Hey Yellow. You remind me of someone." Blue whispered.

"Really? Of who?" Yellow glanced up at her.

"Of a really cute little girl. We used to play together everyday. But then she moved." explained Blue. "I made a promise with her. . ." Yellow felt her face grow hot with every word.

"To see her again. I full filled my promise, right?" Yellows face was bright red. Then her vision got blurry.

"_YELLOW_!" That was the last thing Yellow heard before fainting.

**X X X**

_Where am I? _Yellow tried to open her eyes. Blue was sitting next to her, holding her hand.

"_OH_!" Blue pulled her hand away.

"Blue?" Yellow looked at Blue. "What happened?"

"Er, you fainted." Blue explained.

"Oh." Yellow blushed. "Erm, is anyone else here?" She was hoping that no one saw them holding hands.

"Two guys. They look pissed." Blue pointed to Red and Green.

"Of course we are!" Red glared at her. "Who made her faint? They're gonna get it!"

"You're ok, Yellow?" Green sounded like he was stating, rather than asking. I nodded.

"Uh, Blue? I have to talk to these guys. I'll see you in a minute." Yellow motioned Red and Green to sit once Blue had left.

"Ok, guys. This may seem crazy but I think that's her." Yellow pushed her face into her pillow, hiding her blush.

"Wait, you think its _her?_" Green asked in disbelief.

"The girl you fell in love with 11 years ago? _Her?_" Red stared intently at Yellow.

"Must you get specific? And how many _hers _do I talk about?" Yellow groaned.

"Just ask her." Green offered. "Or go shopping after school. Have dinner. Invite her over." Yellow scrunched her face at the last offer.

"Yeah, scratch that one out. If she came all she'd hear would be you and Red. Or Silver and Gold."

"Gotch."

Red grinned at her. "You can tell her again."

"What if she doesn't remember?" Yellow whined and thought of what Blue had said before.

'I made a promise with her. . . To see her again. I full-filled my promise right?'

"She doesnt remember." It hit Yellow hard in the face. "I can't tell her I love her again! I cant do this! I can't talk to her now, either!"

"Hey, hey!" Red patted Yellows head. "You have us."

"Aw, so sweet but," Yellow smirked. "That's what I'm worried about."

"I'm trying to help." Red sighed.

"I'm sorry." Yellow giggled. "I needed to lighten the atmospere."

X X X

"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this." Yellow urged herself. Red and Green were behind her. Yellow got to the door and froze.

"I can't do this! I can't do this!" Yellow stood stalk still.

"_That's _the spirit." Green said sarcasticly.

"You're going to do this weather you like it or not." Red pushed Yellow out into the hallway.

"Yellow~!" Blue hugged her as soon as she saw her.

"Uh, um, B-Blue. Do you want to go, um, sh-shopping? And have a s-s-sleepover after?" Yellows heart felt like it was about to burst.

"Really?" Blue squealed. "I'd love to!" Blue noticed that Red was watching. "He's not coming is he?"

"No, I'm not. I'm gonna be with Green." Red blurted out.

"Doing what?" Blue asked.

"Persistant girl." Green muttered.

"Hey, there you are!" It was Gold. "Its the hot new chick."

At those words Yellow hugged Blue, making sure Gold got the picture.

"Don't you have someone who cares about you?" she asked him.

"I don't see anyone."

Silver came up from behind Gold and smacked him. "Yeah, I don't think anyone would love this jerk."

"Hi Silver." Yellow pipped up.

"Hey, Yellow." Silver replied.

"C'mon, Blue. Lets go." Yellow tugged on Blues shirt.

**Hell yeah! Its finished!**


End file.
